prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma velvet
(princess)Akuma velvet or(shariah in the english dub)is one of the 7 main cures in sonic boom precure. she is a mermaid princess of an underwater kindom who came from father sky and thats how she earned her tile as the twilight mermaid. she is also known as the "Ultimate Life Form,.her elter ego is cure shadow(gliter shadow in the english dub) Appearance she has black hair with the ends curled up and red streak in her bangs with striking red eyes. she wears a sheveless black dress with blacks angle bots as a mermaid velet's hair becomes apricot pink and longer she has a braid in the center. there is pink in the middle of her red eyes.she wears a silver crown with a non viable silver pearl(allthough after becomeing pretty cure she lost that pearl) a pink shell bra with a gold armband and gold bracelet. her mermaid tail has all the twilight colors in it. the tail is very inspired by mermaid melody and she also has gold bands on the end of the tail as cure shadow her hair is black again and has red stripes in her hair black and peach hegdehog rears and tail and she has a silvery white crescent moon in her deadly colored red eyes. her top and skirt is very much inspired by pink pearl voice. she has white gloves with red backs which have long red and black cuffs with fasteners. her boots cotain the same top as pink pearl voice but although she also has golden ring bands around her wrists and ankles. Personality velet has alitle bit of a squeaky voice but similar to shadow velet is comes off as blunt, aggresive arrogant and uncaring and does not take kindly to outside interference, swiftly disposing of whoever gets in his way.3 Extremely aggressive and lacking in inhibitions, she is perfectly willing to eliminate a foe rather than merely subduing them, unlike ao, and believes that justice must be done by any means necessary. Despite his selfish and aggressive tendencies, his motivations to fight are purely related to his pride, and not villainy or heroism.6 Because of this, he is often very destructive and even brutal in battle. Still, he usually maintains a calm, if not aloof and indifferent, attitude, and shows a general interest in nothing. velet also has a strong sense of purpose and snabato to her goals with grim determination and intense focus, not resting until they are fulfilled. she is also not one to run away from a confrontation. velet is also the best tenies player History past she was always banded from the surface as a child so she was always late for school. she always snuck out of the kindom at night and never gaght caught revealing to her cussons in school at gym the light caught on fire she almost turned into a mermaid. she rain away crying after that. she later caled her cusions and told them to come to the bigest ocean that night. that night she revealed her mermaid powers they were shoked so she took them under water were she shoed them her groto(wich she keeps secret from her kindom) becoming cure shadow a sea monster was awoken and was going to distroy the pearl on velet's crown. when velet ws shoing her cussons the coral reaf the moster atacked. velet cussons had turned into pretty cure she was shoked but she did not wan't to help at first.when the cures wehre defeated and the monster was going to distory the pearl on velets crown. that made velvet mad and she said that she wan'ts to save the cures and mayor fink made her pretty cure. the pearl was distorted on her crown but she became cure shadow and defeated the allready weackend monster Cure Shadow cure shadow is the pretty cure elter ego of velvet.she is the pretty cure of the moonlight and has the power to telaport from place to place.help me come up with both of her introductions Trivia * velet in boath vershons shared her voice actriss with Kise Yayoi * she is the 1st cure to be a mermaid * cure shadow is hevaliy inspired by mermaid melody * velet is the 1st cure to have mermaid ears Gallery main page:comming soon Category:Black Cures